Truth or Dare
by MusicMedley
Summary: The members of Gravity 5 decide to play a game and truth or dare. Will feelings be revealed? Zevie and Grelson


**This is a new fanfic and I hope you like it and review.**

**I do not own How To Rock**

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

I was walking up to Zander to tell him about my feelings for him. After telling Kacey that I liked Zander she had convinced me that he also liked me and so I finally believed her. I was arriving at Zander's locker when I saw him leaning in to kiss Molly. I immediately started tearing up, not because Zander didn't like me, because I was stupid enough to believe Zander might have liked me, stupid me. I didn't want anybody to see me like this so I just ran to the band room.

[Zander's P.O.V.]

Molly had just come to me and started flirting with me. "So," she started, "do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

I just stared at her in disbelief and started to say, "So what?" I leaned in closer like if I were going to kiss her and I see she was smiling, so I just continued, "You think you can insult my friends and my band and then think I will go on a date with you?"

I was about to tell her that she could think again when I saw someone running away. Wait, was that Stevie? I immediately ran after her and noticed she was crying on the couch. Was this because of Molly? Did she think we were going to kiss? I slowly walk over to her and she suddenly lifted her head with a shocked expression.

[Stevie's P.O.V.]

I lifted my head to see Zander approaching me. I had to come up with some excuse to explain my crying. I hated lying to him but he couldn't know my feelings for him especially since he liked Molly.

"What happened?" Zander asked. I couldn't tell he was worried.

"I...I...I think I think I broke my arm," I said holding up my arm. That's the worst excuse ever, he'll never believe me. Then again, if this was any other person they'd say that I don't cry for these type of things, but Zander was the only who understood that I had feelings. I see Zander take my hand and I started to cry a little so he hugged me.

"I think you should go see the nurse. I'll take you," he offered.

"Thanks," I said wiping the tears of my face.

"Okay. Let's go." He said as he led me to the door. As we walked to the nurse we saw Kacey. Oh joy. Kacey would probably say something stupid about us dating. Luckily she didn't but instead, when Zander wasn't looking, she made a heart with her hands and I return it with an 'I'm going to kill you' glare. As we leave that hall I turn around to see Kacey standing there with a confused look.

[Kacey's P.O.V.]

What was that? I thought they were a couple and they looked so cute holding hands and then I see Stevie give me her death glare. I'm going to figure out what's happening so I run after them.

"Hey," I told Stevie and Zander, "What are you doing?"

I was honestly hoping that Stevie would answer me but Zander was the one who replied, "Well, Stevie broke her arm so I'm taking her." Perfect. Now I could talk to Stevie alone.

"Hey Zander, I'll take Stevie to the nurse."

He thought about it for awhile, "Okay then I better get to class," and he walked away.

When he was out of sight I told Stevie, "Why the death glare?"

She started doing it again and when she looked at my confused look she said, "You told me Zander liked me," I still didn't know how this had to do with anything so she just continued,

"I saw him about to kiss Molly."

"What? That's not possible."

"Well, it is," And with that she left me alone. This couldn't be. I knew Zander liked Stevie and I had a plan but I was going to need help.

[Nelson's P.O.V.]

I was sitting in the band room playing Furious Pigeons with Kevin when Kacey came in,

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Kevin and I said at the same time, neither paying much attention to her. Next thing I know she's talking away our game boys and saying, "I need your help and if you don't you can say goodbye to your game boys."

Great, now I would have to help her. "So what do you want?" I told her.

"Today after band practice I'm going to suggest playing a game and you have to agree to it. No matter what, okay." This seemed easy, "Of course. But what game?" She just smiled and said, "That you'll see later," and then she left with our game boys. Kevin and I looked at each other with confused expressions.

What had we gotten ourselves into?

**I hoped you liked it and please review.**


End file.
